


Don't you see what you are finding?

by kaleidxscope



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Confident!Isak, Dorkiness, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, also nooreva is a thing, but only mentioned, they're both head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidxscope/pseuds/kaleidxscope
Summary: This is Heaven in hiding.Three times Isak gets frustated by Even and one he makes a move.





	Don't you see what you are finding?

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaay! First of all, this is for the people in the Skamfiction server because they're the best and I just love them. Also, this idea was born while talking with them (and the fact that I wrote it, too).
> 
> And thank you so much to [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) for betareading this, you're amazing!
> 
> Second of all, I know my other fic it still has one chapter left but I'm trying to figure it out so don't lose your faith on me, please!
> 
> Enjoy this and [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB6oIdz_ZXo) that inspired this!

Isak is sure that there are two types of friends, there are those who you love with all your heart, for whom you would fight until the very end. The ones you’ll invite to your wedding and grab beers with every week. The ones like Magnus, Mahdi, even Vilde, though he wasn’t sure when that happened; Eskild and Sana fall under this category too- not that he'd ever willingly admit that to them

The second type is what Isak defines as  _ “I’m platonically in love with you” _ , even if that’s something he’s not willing to say in public. There is Jonas, for whom he had a totally-non-platonic crush on his first year in Nissen, but yeah, that’s another thing he won’t ever admit. He was his very first friend, the closest person in his life when all was worse than crap, and he would take him to the end of the world right back. To every single universe out there. 

This is also the category that Eva belongs to. It was hard to come to that conclusion, with Isak too busy being jealous during his teenage years to realize that how grateful he is for her. She’s like a sister to him — she was there every single time he needed her, even at those unholy hours of the night when Isak needed to pour his heart out. She is probably the girl Isak would want to date if he weren’t gay. And honestly, that would be a problem since Noora has already occupied Eva’s heart to it’s fill. 

And last, but not least, there’s Even. Truth be told, that’s probably Isak’s weirdest friendship. First of all, because they met only two years ago, at a party, in the bathroom to be exact. Isak was sitting in the bathtub, and Even was washing his hands. Who knows why, he never asked. And the very first thing Isak did was flirt with him. Blame him, if you want, but Even was and still is one of the most beautiful boys he has ever seen. After the stint in the bathroom, it came the shared joint, the childhood stories, the  _ “Oh, I study at UiO too, we should hang out sometime!” _ , the easy banter, and the endless laughter. Isak always laughs with Even. So maybe it's no surprise that they became fast friends.

Until Isak discovered there was a third type of friend.

 

He comes to the conclusion on a Sunday evening, and maybe it’s just a result of his hangover, but he wants to swear he could spend his whole life in that moment. On Even’s couch, under a shared blanket, with popcorn in front of them and a shitty movie (don’t tell Even this) playing on the TV. They’re not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company. This is what happens when the night is not great for one of them. Specifically, Even’s night, because a dumb girl decided he wasn’t pretty enough for her. Honestly, Isak was about to ask her if she was fucking blind. Instead, he took Even’s hand with his and danced with him until their limbs ached and both their bellies hurt because of the laughter. He still couldn't quite believe that the girl had been stupid enough to turn him down. Even was everything anyone could want in a person- it's hard to imagine him as anything other than the perfect boyfriend.

And the fact that he's the one coming to this conclusion, but Even's the one who says anything about it first, frustrates him a bit.

“If we are still single when we reach twenty seven, we should marry each other.” Even says, as quiet as the afternoon suggests, the movie still above his voice. But it’s enough for Isak to look at him, raising an eyebrow, not in disbelief, but why does he need to say that today? Why now?

After considering him for a few seconds, Isak shrugs, putting his attention on the television (but not at all) again and answers: “You’re practically twenty seven already, I should take you on a date soon.” The chuckle he hears is more than enough reward.

“I’m twenty two, Isak.” Even remarks, with a little poke to his ribs.

“So? That’s what I said,  _ practically twenty seven _ .” 

He probably deserves the shove and the tickle attack that follows. But he’s happy, pinned down with half of his body still under the blanket and the other half trying to escape Even’s merciless hands.

Maybe Even belongs to a third type, those whom you wouldn’t mind dating.

 

The second time Isak’s frustrated with Even is in his own apartment, the one he shares with Jonas, only two weeks after The Movie Afternoon (term he’s using on his head to refer to the day he realized maybe he wouldn't mind their friendship being a little less platonic). And the worst part of it all is that, again, they’re not doing anything out of the ordinary for them. But lately, Isak has been a bit more conscious of all the little things they do around each other. How most of the time they’re sharing secrets or leaning against each other. This time, it’s toast. Fucking. Cheese. Toast.

Isak is leaning on the counter, letting Even do all the work (they came to the conclusion that Isak can’t cook a long time ago). The radio is on, and there’s a cheesy pop song playing that Even insists is the masterpiece of the year but, as per usual, he’s wrong. Or so says Isak. After putting the plate in the oven to bake, he ends up cornering Isak, bobbing his head and trying to get Isak to do it, too. 

“Come ooooon,” he pleas with a pout appearing on his lower lip, “just a bit, just this song.”

Even rests his hands on Isak’s sides, right on his hips, and for a moment, Isak can only swallow hard and feel his mouth opening just a tad. It’s not like they don’t dance together, or like they’re not close all the time. It’s just… something.

The song ending is what probably saves him from an unfortunate boner. And if he thought that not minding dating Even was bad, thinking that he could be easily being turned on by his friend it’s a whole new level.

“Done. Now you owe me a beer, preferably not from my fridge.” he smirks, pushing him a bit so Even steps out of his personal space with a disbelieving look on his entire face.

“Are you suggesting  _ I _ should take  _ you _ on a date? We’re still not twenty seven.” he points out, walking to the fridge and taking out two beer cans anyway. “And I’m pretty sure this is all on Jonas, so technically they’re as much yours as mine.”

Isak catches the can in the air, clicking his tongue. He opens it and takes a sip, not letting his eyes leave Even’s for a single second. He licks his lips after putting the beer down and, only then, half smirks and answers: “Keep doing this and you’ll never date me, Bech Næsheim.”

The look Even gives him before the oven dings, it’s what makes Isak internally mark that day too.

 

The third time it happens (three days after The Counter Day), Even is not even there, so really it's not even his fault, rather it;s Eva's. They’re having lunch together at a small cafe near campus when the topic comes up, and Isak swears it’s the last time he agrees on this. The sandwich he’s eating—it’s one of the best tuna sandwiches he has ever eaten, and he has eaten a lot of those. The weather is nice for April and he has finished his classes for the day. So far, so good. Until the question is asked out loud and he is doomed.

“So.” Eva starts, so fucking eloquent he’s planning on blaming her healthy salad for it. She should stop listening to Noora’s advice on food. Junk food is great, doesn’t allow you to talk.

“So?” Isak humors her, anyway. “You’re regretting your food choices?” he jokes, taking a new (and a bit disgusting for how big it is) bite of his sandwich.

“I’m regretting my company choices.” Eva grimaces, and he probably deserves it. “But that can wait. What’s happening between you and Pretty Blonde can’t.”

He swears he hates the nickname. Partly, because before Even joined their not so little group,  _ he  _ was Pretty Blonde, and it took his time to win the title over Magnus and Vilde, excuse you. But mostly, because it’s totally logical and scientific that the title belongs to Even.

“Huh? Did I miss something happening in my own life?”

Eva clicks her tongue and roll her eyes. Who is he kidding after all these years knowing each other? “Okay, so you’re saying it’s just one sided?” Isak tries his best to look disbelieving and if Eva believes him or not, her answer doesn’t change at all: “Honestly? Isak! Come on! Don’t you see like… all the time, you and him, and… honestly?!”

Someone should give Eva a prize for her linguistic ability and another to Isak for his ability to lie. They both deserve it equally.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. All your girlfriend’s health food is turning your brain into mush. You’re probably starting to imagine things too.”

They eat a bit more in silence, challenging looks and silly faces flying between them. It’s not until Eva finishes her food that her voice reappears.

“So I shouldn’t tell you at all about the fact that Even asked me how I realized Noora and I were more than friends and how it came up, right?”

Isak chokes on his food and downs half of his glass under the amused gaze of his friend. He puts a hand on his chest, grimacing at the feeling of the sandwich in his throat, and maybe he’s being a bit over dramatic about it, just so he can regain some of the colour on his face and his smoothness.

When they come back and Isak feels like he’s himself again, he returns to his food and doesn’t even look at Eva while answering. “Well, I already know how it happened. So I'm at an advantage.” Eva doesn’t have to say anything more, her eyes do the job.

 

The last time it happens, they’re on the basement that Even and his friends from Bakka use for their YouTube videos, five days after The Lunch non-Date. It’s a Sunday and instead of being hungover, Isak promised Even he’d help with the last video. But, at this point, they both know the only thing he does there is lay on the mattress they have on the floor (who knows why, he’s not sure if he wants to ask) and watch Even working on his laptop, saying something funny every then and now, usually when he sees a frown on Even’s forehead.

At the moment, Isak is on his back, picking up a small ball he's sure once was Even's, throwing it into the air and catching it again. “So… imagine a meteorite is about to collide with Earth, what three things would you save?”

The lack of typing is enough to know Even is looking funny at him, but after two seconds he resumes his work. “How upset would you be if I don’t include you?” Even the smile is audible. The fucker. But two can play a game.

“It would be a relief, to be honest. It would make it a lot more easier to tell you I  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t include you.”

“Shut up! You totally would!” Now he’s fully laughing and the worst is: he’s right. Isak can hear Even shutting the laptop and moving his chair to the left of the mattress. “You would, right?”

It’s almost painful to lie to him, even if it’s a white lie like this, just the usual banter between them. It’s even more impossible with the pout Isak can see from the corner of his eye. He ceases his ball game and sighs before looking at him. Trying to resist the need to look at his pout.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He tries his best, even when Even intensifies the damn pout. “Stop doing that, you’re going to make your lip even bigger. No one is going to want to kiss you ever again.” Of course, that only makes Even pout more.

“You’re being mean, I would totally put you on my list.” It’s ridiculous how his voice sounds muffled because of what he’s doing. “Take it back.”

“Make me.” he answers, not fully thinking about it. But Even’s lips tug just the slightest bit upwards, so it’s worth it. And before he can show how happy that makes him, he speaks again “And stop doing that, it looks silly!”

“ _ Make me _ ”, he mimics Isak, bobbing his head. Before he can say something else, Isak is grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to the mattress, and the surprise in his blue eyes is fucking worth it. And the pout is gone as soon as Isak is pinning him down by the wrists.

“ _ Boom! _ Done.” is just a whisper. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but neither of them is moving a single inch. “I win.” it’s so quiet it’s a miracle if Even actually hears him.

The black almost swallows the blue in Even’s eyes, and Isak bets it’s the same with the green of his. His body is shaking just the tiniest bit under Isak’s body, or maybe it’s his own. He doesn’t fucking know. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t even hold back from looking at Even’s lips, he almost misses the pout there.

Even sinfully swallows, then speaks, voice lower than ever. “This is new for me.” There’s no further explanation, Isak understands. He’ll always understand Even. “I don’t usually do this.”

Even, the smooth guy, the little mess; the laid back guy, the dorky one. The one the world knows, the one known by Isak. The true version, who doesn’t hold back feelings, who doesn’t hide things. Isak, who knows just what to do and say to make him feel okay. Ever since that fateful night in a bathtub.

Isak’s hands move from Even’s wrists to his face, cupping his cheeks with tenderness. “I know” he murmurs, before running his eyes once again all over his face and then leaning above him, until their lips are just inches apart. “Just to make it clear” he starts, looking him in the eyes, “you would be the first one on my list”. Isak ends up kissing Even’s smile right of his face.

 

After exactly one month from The Movie Afternoon, Isak takes Even out on a date and he decides that he indeed belongs to a whole new type of friends: those who love without end and date each other and promise to marry at twenty seven.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> If you liked it leave kudos and comments! And you can find me [here on tumblr](http://theballxxnsquad.tumblr.com).


End file.
